A one night stand
by jackysgal
Summary: could a one night stand turn into something more when one of Sarah's friends visits fro mthe Boston public?


A one night stand…

Glancing round the full bar area I couldn't see her anywhere. I was sure she'd said to meet at Nicky's when we'd spoken over the phone. She'd explained to me that Nicky's was pretty much the only hangout for the kids from Spencer's the school she had transferred to only two months previously.

_Flashback_

"_Do you really have to go to Spencer's? What's wrong with the schools in Boston? We always said it would be you and I till the end!"_

"_Well things Change Sam! I really want to go to Harvard and this is the quickest and easiest route I can see. A scholarship in Spencer's in like gold it leads directly to Ivy league schools you know that as well as I do."_

_Tears rolled down my face as I stood in my best friend's dorm room. I had known Sarah my entire school life and I didn't see how I could continue without her. She was my rock… My home… She was my best friend and I knew there wouldn't be another friend like her anywhere. Last month as a crazy scheme to get into Harvard Sarah had put in an application for a scholarship to attend Spencer's, one of the best schools in America. She never had believed in herself but when the reply came last week offering her the place she knew she had to take it. It was her chance to escape the public school and to pave her road to Harvard. _

"_But what if we forget about each other?"_

"_Sam… that would never happen! You're my best friend. Practically my sister… I fact I love you more than I love my sister. But it's time for us to do what's best for our futures. You want your route to be the musical one and I want to be a lawyer… that's just the way it is."_

_End flashback_

That had been just over two months ago and I'd found life in Boston almost unlivable without her. Now we were finally going to be reunited.

"SAM! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I knew that voice screaming at me from anywhere turning towards the door of Nicky's there she was!

"SARAH!" I ran full pelt towards her and within seconds we were hugging and practically squeezing the life out of each other.

"I've missed you so much! You have no idea how boring life is in Boston without you… So… I've put in for a transfer to an arts school just outside Ipswitch… And they accepted me!!!" Sarah screamed and pulled me in for another gut killing hug…

"I can't believe it! It'll be just like it was in Boston!" Taking my hand and tugging me towards the tabled area of Nicky's it really was like old times. "There are some people I want you to meet. They were so welcoming so be nice… and don't bring up too many embarrassing stories!"

"Moi? Tell embarrassing stories? How could you think that of me?" I knew exactly which story she was talking about and believe me, I wasn't inclined to tell that story to anyone.

Walking towards the tabled area we passed a group of guys playing pool.

"Yo! Sarah!" one of the guys, a pretty cute blonde shouted. He looked arrogant and obviously thought himself a bit of a rebel from the way he dressed. A black hoodie which he had rolled up to his elbows over from what I could see hanging out from under it a white top. He wore black baggy jeans and had fingerless gloves on.

"So this is the friend from Boston you were on about? I must say I wasn't expecting someone so beautiful… "

"Sam this is…"

"Reid… Reid Garwin. I'm a friend of Sarah's boyfriend… and hopefully am soon to be a friend of yours. I'm sure Sarah's mentioned me. " with that he winked at me and began escorting us to the back near a foosball table.

"Reid? Mmm…" I knew that he thought himself a bit of a ladies' man. And while that charm might work on the snotty nosed rich girls, it sure as hell wasn't working on me.

"No… I can't say Sarah has ever mentioned you… but I'm pleased to meet you anyway."

"I see what you mean about him being a little arrogant, but I think a little might have been a slight understatement."

I gave him my not interested face turned away from him and followed Sarah through the crowd to a table where a group of two guys and a girl were sat.

Both of the guys were pretty hot and I knew instantly from the description Sarah had given me over the phone which was her boyfriend Caleb and so completely off limits…

He stood as we arrived and pulled out a chair for both of us lightly kissing Sarah and taking her hand in his. "Is there anything I can get the two most beautiful women to walk into Nicky's tonight? A drink? Something to eat?"

"Ummm.. I'll have my usual please… and hello to you too handsome." Pulling his face towards her's for a kiss I turned my attention to the other two sat at the table.

"Hi… I'm Tyler Simms and you must be Sam. We've heard nonstop about you since Sarah arrived. I'm pleased to finally meet you." Taking his hand I shook it and smiled. He was so sweet and wasn't bad looking either. How had Sarah landed herself in this group of gorgeous guys?

"For my sins yeh I'm Sam. I'm pleased to finally meet you all. Sarah hasn't had a bad thing to say about Spencer's and I'm so glad she fit right in. I knew she would but she's never really believed in herself." Turning towards the girl I saw her eyes roll. She looked a little stuck up but I knew I had to be nice. This was Kate. Sarah's roommate and best friend in Ipswitch.

"Hi. You must be Kate. I'm so happy to finally meet you. Sarah's done nothing but tell me how welcoming you are. I'm glad she got given a roommate she gets along with." Kate looked at me with an as if look but shook my hand lightly as if afraid to touch me like I might give out disease of some kind. "yeh… pleased to meet you too…"

After a few moments of trying to make conversation with Kate and failing miserably Tyler took pity on me and asked if I wanted a game of foosball.

"I'd love one! But be sure… your goin down Simms…" He took my hand and led me away from the table towards the games area.

"Don't worry about Kate. She doesn't really get along with many people since her and Pogue split up… She'll get better though believe me. It really is great to finally meet you and I was telling the truth when I said Sarah talks about you nonstop… Although that's probably another reason for Kate's frostiness."

Half way through our match someone came up behind him and slapped him on the back causing him to miss my next shot.

"Hey Pogue you ass… I was winning till you showed up…Oh by the way, Kate's here…" Pogue seemed not to care much but from Tyler's face I guessed that he just wasn't one to show his emotions much.

"Whatever man… Nicky's was always her place too… I'm sure were both old enough to just get along…" He didn't' even notice me stood there but walked straight past to the table and grabbed Caleb's hand pulling him into a manly hug. Although he ignored me I did have to admit he was fine! He had the I don't give a shit attitude, the body of a God from what I could see of his arms in his tight black sleeveless top and from what I'd heard earlier about him rode a motorbike. All in all, the perfect guy.


End file.
